


Double Bluff

by Aiffe



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Lolicon, Mindfuck, Non Consensual, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Aiffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Naraku's message of 'come to me' came with a lock of Rin's hair, it was an offer Sesshoumaru could not refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [iyhedonism](http://iyhedonism.livejournal.com)'s prompt, which was a picture prompt, using the fanart [Come Here To Me II](http://i304.photobucket.com/albums/nn196/salomewilde/Come_Here_To_Me_II_by_ladyAza.jpg). Won first place.

Sesshoumaru stood dead center in the ruined castle, his presence dominating the room. His golden eyes glowered with fury so barely restrained Naraku thought he could see the air shimmer between them. “Well,” he said, in cold, clipped tones. “I am here.”  
  
Naraku smiled, not leaving his place in the shadows. “So you are.”  
  
“The child.”  
  
“Safe. For now. If I don't return, however...things could get ugly.”  
  
Sesshoumaru stiffened. “This game of yours failed to amuse me the first time we played. This time it will cost you your life.”  
  
“Oh? Does Rin really mean so little to you after all?” Naraku crooned. He held out his open hand, letting Sesshoumaru get a whiff of the scent on his fingers. In a flash, Sesshoumaru's eyes were red, and before Naraku had time to appreciate the significance of this, Sesshoumaru's claws were wrapped around his neck.  
  
Naraku managed to chuckle, despite the pressure on his windpipe. “Got you,” he hissed.  
  
Trembling, Sesshoumaru released him.  
  
“Take off your clothes,” Naraku said, leering at Sesshoumaru without a trace of fear.  
  
With more dignity than Naraku had expected, Sesshoumaru began to disrobe. Pride was his armor, even when stripped bare, and he stood before Naraku, naked and unashamed. “Return her,” Sesshoumaru commanded.  
  
Naraku shrugged off his own robe, the grin not leaving his face. “You're in no position to be giving orders.”  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Naraku's hair and pulled him to his knees. “You are trying my patience,” he growled, low and very, _very_ serious. “The part of me that wants to give you a chance to return her to me unharmed is losing to the part that wants to bathe in your blood. I hope you understand the danger this puts you in.”  
  
Naraku gripped the lock of hair being pulled, to ease the pain on his scalp, and looked over his shoulder at Sesshoumaru, seductive, almost effeminate. “If you want her back that badly, I suppose I can oblige,” he said. His body began to change, to shrink and ripple and reform.  
  
Oh, just for the look on Sesshoumaru's face, it was _worth_ it.  
  
“How dare you,” Sesshoumaru snarled, and struck him across the face open-handed, his nails leaving burning scratches.  
  
“But why would you hurt me, Sesshoumaru-sama?” Naraku pleaded in a child's voice.  
  
“If you think I won't still kill you in that form....”  
  
“Think? I know it, Sesshoumaru-sama,” Naraku said, his voice cloying. He could have healed the scratches, but chose not to—let Sesshoumaru see his own claw-marks on Rin's sweet face. “I know why you keep me around. Why you love me so. You think no one else knows, but it's so obvious.” He reached out and petted Sesshoumaru's cock, deliberately clumsy and shy like a child.  
  
Sesshoumaru froze, horror and disgust mingled on his face, but his cock hardened under Naraku's tiny hands.  
  
“You would never hurt a child,” Naraku said, “but you would hurt me. You don't have to feel ashamed if it's only me. I know your desires. I can grant them.” Sesshoumaru tried to back away then, but stumbled, all that great pride and dignity cut clean away. He fell hard on his backside, and Naraku straddled him, letting his tiny cleft with only the downiest of hair brush the tip of Sesshoumaru's cock.  
  
Naraku could hear Sesshoumaru's breath catching raggedly in his throat, and it filled him with great satisfaction. “Say you want it,” he whispered. “Say you've always wanted me like this, Sesshoumaru-sama.”  
  
“You're wrong,” Sesshoumaru managed to choke out.  
  
“Then fight me,” Naraku taunted, bearing down on Sesshoumaru's cock, struggling to be penetrated. “Aah, Sesshoumaru-sama,” he cried out. “It's so tight, I want it so bad but it's so tight.” He wasn't exaggerating by much—Sesshoumaru's cock felt enormous at Rin's tiny entrance, almost splitting him open.  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes tightly and seemed to be fighting a great internal battle, but then Naraku slid down his cock with a high-pitched cry of pain and delight, and Sesshoumaru moaned and thrust upward, the battle clearly lost. An instant later, Sesshoumaru grabbed his waist and rolled over to take the lead. Naraku knew he was in for some of the best sort of pain, and bucked his hips up to greet it. Sesshoumaru's powerful thrusts did not disappoint him.  
  
Naraku tried to kiss Sesshoumaru as they fucked, but Sesshoumaru turned his face away in anger and disgust—this was a venting of frustrations, not lovemaking. But then Sesshoumaru buried his face in Naraku's neck, nuzzling the hair that he'd even laced with Rin's scent before coming here, while he groaned his last, and when Naraku felt him coming he whispered something in his ear.  
  
“It's the least I could do. You should know how good her virgin pussy felt.”  
  
As he came deep inside Naraku's false form, Sesshoumaru plunged his hand into Naraku's chest, grasping at the empty space where his heart should be. “Got you,” Naraku hissed, a little blood dripping from his lips, “again.” Miasma spilled from the wound, and Sesshoumaru collapsed on top of him, still inside him in more ways than one.  
  
-  
  
Naraku was there, watching in secret, when Sesshoumaru woke up. He saw Sesshoumaru turn in rage on Rin, whom he had covered thoroughly in his scent—and enjoyed every moment of it. He saw her offer herself to him, just like he'd trained her, and he saw Sesshoumaru falter.  
  
 _“Come to me, and I will return her to you.”  
  
“I know your desires. I can grant them.”_  
  
Naraku was a man of his word.


End file.
